


A Home Hidden in the Leaf

by Maiika, Thisismycanon



Series: Kakarin Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Rarepairweek2020, Romance, together against all odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: An apartment in the Hidden Leaf becomes an unlikely happy place.KakaRin
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin
Series: Kakarin Drabble Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Home Hidden in the Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> For rare pair week prompts, Family and Together Against All Odds. This is obviously about family and Together Against All Odds just fits because KAKASHI and RIN. They deserve happiness, so I’m wiping away all the odds that were against them to make this happen.

Kakashi arrived at the door to his apartment, dirtied and spent from another morning of training his adorable little genin. He had to admit it was amusing the first few days. But now he had to actually _teach_ something to those three. If this was what his days as a jonin sensei would be from now on, they could take it back.

As he slipped his feet free of his sandals, Kakashi breathed in the familiar scent of home. Traces of breakfast’s aroma still lingered in the ambient air, along with the milder undercurrents of dog dander and perfume. Bright sun shined in through the window, softly lighting the landscape of hardwood floor and sparse furniture. It was quiet here. 

It was _nice_ here.

Kakashi exhaled as he reached his couch, plopping quietly into his favorite seat. He leaned against the arm as he dug for the Icha Icha edition hidden between the cushions. _No one_ would stop him from reading Master Jiraiya’s latest installment.

The most pleasurable moments he’d had all day followed, deep in another world full of romance and kinky foreplay, until a creak of floorboards from outside warned him to slap the book closed and slip it back into its hiding place.

With his eyes tightly creased to accentuate his hidden smile, Kakashi turned toward the opening door. “Welcome home.”

An airy sigh was Rin’s answer as her lithe figure stepped into the apartment, shrugging off her green jonin vest, and vibrant brown eyes turned on him. “Kakashi, I had _such_ a good morning. I’m glad you’ve finally jumped on board with the rest of us and gotten yourself a team. You’ll never believe what my gen- _Kakashi._ ”

Rin’s abrupt cessation of rambling wasn’t a good sign. Especially not when Kakashi followed her line of sight aimed intently at his couch cushions. Or his ass. But Kakashi could only wish he was so lucky.

He shifted under the weight of her stare. “What, honey? Problem?”

Rin’s eyes locked with his, narrowed and conveying the same anger she’d demonstrated the last time Kakashi tried reading Icha Icha in public, but Kakashi held her gaze without backing down. He sent her the same look his ninja hounds had mastered with the handicap of using only one visible eye.

Rin broke her stare with a laugh. “Just keep it to the apartment, will you? I am _not_ explaining my husband’s crude taste in literature to my genin’s parents again.”

“Crude?” Kakashi scoffed, remembering that night. “If you want crude, you only need to look as far as that father’s sloppy excuse for water jutsu. His kid’s is even _worse_.”

“Hey, he’s coming along,” Rin said, half-admonishing, half-fond as she made her way to settle onto the couch beside Kakashi. “And it’s not like _your_ team is any better.”

Rin’s hands locked around Kakashi’s shoulder and bicep, radiating heat briefly through the fabric of his undershirt before Rin peeled one hand free to poke Kakashi through the mask, smushing the tip of his nose.

Kakashi recoiled, scoffing at her. “Rin. _My_ team doesn’t have years of B-rank missions under their belts. Really, your team should’ve passed their chunin exams by now.”

“Well,” Rin said with a kiss to Kakashi’s masked lips which tingled from just the warmth of the coarse contact, “we can’t all be you.”

As she rose to move from the couch to the kitchen with a skip in her step, Kakashi frowned. “Don’t make excuses for them. They’re disgraceful.”

The criticism lacked heat. Kakashi had already moved on from thinking about Rin’s team. She clearly loved them, and of course they had to love her. He really didn’t think they were any worse off than _his_ little monsters, in spite of what he told her. And Rin knew that, which was why she never took offense to these conversations. She knew when to take Kakashi seriously and when he was just messing with her. But there was something _beyond_ Rin’s impressive ability to dismiss his taunting happening today.

Kakashi watched Rin move through their kitchen. As she gathered dishes and ingredients, he absorbed the smile on her face, the glowing look to her complexion, the softening of her warm eyes. Rin carefully placed a filled glass bowl into the microwave which smelled up their apartment the instant she tore off the lid. Their leftover miso. Judging by the other ingredients laid out, it looked like Rin was also going to broil saury. She was making his favorite meal, which was another indication of today being different from any other day.

“Obito’s going to swing by later,” Rin said as she worked, as if slipping that information in between the more pressing issue on Kakashi’s mind would make him forget to object to Obito’s intrusiveness. “He needs that mission scroll you didn’t give him.”

“Oh?” Kakashi smiled to himself, in spite of his brain working furiously to puzzle out the meaning behind Rin’s unusual behavior. “Did I forget to hand that over to him?”

“You know you did. You two are going to have to stop acting like children someday.” She turned on her heels, putting her back to the oven as she pinned Kakashi with a glare. “It’s bad enough you’re setting such a poor example for your genin.”

Bad example for his genin as opposed to... _who_? 

Shining brown hair swung around, hiding Rin’s beautiful face and accentuating her toned shoulders as she reached for the oven mitts on the counter. Kakashi furrowed his brows as he processed the message hidden in Rin’s words. A wave of savory aroma permeated the air, prompting a growl from Kakashi’s stomach, compelling his bare feet to hit the floor and guide him into the kitchen without his thinking about it. 

Kakashi’s mind was locked entirely on what this meal was leading up to. If he could solve it before Rin told him, he didn’t have to worry about being surprised. He would be prepared to school his features when she finally came out with it. He could offer her the exact reaction she wanted.

“Mmm...smells good,” Kakashi drawled as he sidled up to his wife and placed his hands on the swells of her hips.

He wasn’t only referring to the food. He let Rin know as much when he breathed her in, letting his mask brush her skin beneath the smooth canopy of her cropped hair. Rin always smelled enticing. Like wildflowers in springtime, but this time...there was something different. Kakashi furrowed his brows and breathed deeper, wondering why her scent seemed heavier today. She’d smelled unusually nice the other day, too.

“Okay,” Rin recoiled sharply. “Sit down and eat before it gets cold.”

Kakashi cocked his head as he watched Rin turn to the microwave and carry their soups to the table. She was definitely acting strange. Now she didn’t want him to _smell_ her? It had never bothered her before. With a soft shrug, he reached for the oven mitts. Even if Rin wanted to treat him with this meal, Kakashi wouldn’t let her do all the work. Heat fanned his face as he pulled the door open and reached into the oven. Rin’s sweet, heady smell was instantly replaced by the mouthwatering flavors of saury.

“I said _sit down,_ ” Rin hissed in his ear before something soft boxed his ear.

“Ow,” Kakashi deadpanned, side-eyeing the purple mitt beside his face.

“ _Now_ , Kakashi.”

Rin was using _that_ tone. She didn’t pull it out often, even though Kakashi’s behavior demanded she should use it with frequency, but when she did, Kakashi knew it was time to stop pushing. Sighing as if weary (but brimming with curiosity beneath the surface), Kakashi relinquished the saury pan to the countertop before dragging his feet to his seat at the table. He folded his hands in his lap and leaned back in his chair, watching Rin assemble their plates in silence. 

Any change in her expression or subtle tell of body language could be another clue to her plan, but they were all mixed signals, from what Kakashi could tell. Her expression was all happiness, but it was edged with tension. Her step never lost its bounce, but her shoulders remained rigid. She smiled at Kakashi when he feigned looking elsewhere, but whenever he looked at her, she seemed to tense at the attention.

By the time Rin was sitting at the table with two steaming plates of saury and miso soup between them, Kakashi was at a loss. But Rin didn’t know that. He could be patient. If he didn’t rush this interaction, there was still time to avoid surprise.

Rin inhaled sharply, tensed, and released the exhale into her soup, blowing off a layer of steam. Kakashi pulled his mask down as he lifted his bowl, peering over the edge at his blushing wife. She was definitely blushing now. When she set the bowl down, she took another breath, then scowled at Kakashi.

“Well?” she said, agitation laced into her tone.

Kakashi lowered his eyes to the miso. “It’s good.”

“I’m not talking about the soup.” Rin heaved a sigh. “Kakashi. Talk to me.”

He cocked his head, dropping the tease from his voice as he allowed Rin to see the smile on his unmasked face. “Well, I would but…”

“But?”

“I don’t believe _I’m_ the one with something to say.”

  
  


“Ah.” 

Rin’s tension left her face a moment after she turned red and her lips stretched into a wide smile. Her eyes darted from Kakashi, playful and bashful and then finally hopeful when she looked back into Kakashi’s eye.

“You caught me,” she said easily. “Sometimes I wonder why I try to hide anything.”

“Why _do_ you?”

Rin raised a brow. “What am I thinking now?”

That challenge wiped away Kakashi’s smile. Rin laughed, light and airy - and that was another clue. Whatever Rin’s big confession was going to be, it couldn’t be anything bad if she could laugh like that. So it was a _good_ surprise. Kakashi smirked. A good surprise surely deserved more fanfare than a delicious meal.

He stood, enjoying the surprise lighting Rin’s eyes. “I think whatever you’re going to say calls for sake.”

“In the middle of the day?” Rin said. Kakashi hummed as his fingers traced through the upper cabinet for the familiar curves of a glass bottle. “Don’t you still have to report to the missions desk?”

With the neck of a sake bottle in one hand, Kakashi proceeded to scour the cabinets for glasses.

“Kakashi.”

The glasses clinked as he set them together, never removing his eyes from his targets. He wanted to know Rin’s secret, preparedness be damned. If she had something good to tell him, he was all ears. He didn’t have to be any more prepared than knowing it was good news coming from Rin, the woman he trusted more than any person in the world.

“I can’t drink sake now,” Rin said.

Kakashi’s fingers tightened around the pair of glasses. He peered over the counter at his wife, who avoided his gaze from the table.

“We’re _jonin_ ,” he assured her. “Surely we can get past the chunin at the missions desk without appearing drunk from one celebratory glass o-“

“Please sit with me.”

Rin spoke so softly. It compelled Kakashi to do as she wished, but it also replaced the enthusiasm he’d been feeling with a sinking weight in his stomach. All the pieces clicked with this final clue. Kakashi had made one last attempt at denying the conclusion he’d been slowly drawing when he made the remark about drunkenness, but with Rin’s reaction, he knew now there was nothing else it could be. But it couldn’t be what he was thinking. Impossible.

He was sitting before he’d realized he’d reached his seat. His ears rang, muting the sounds around him as he looked at the pretty mirage of his wife nibbling her bottom lip through curtains of steaming food. Rin’s hand slid across the table, finding Kakashi’s and pulling it toward her. Her soft fingers threaded between his, rubbing the cloth of his gloves and sending tingles through the bare tips of his fingers.

Rin licked her lips. “I can’t drink sake because...I’m pregnant.”

The world seemed to stop. No sound, no movement, no echo of anything of the sort could break the bubble Kakashi placed himself in upon hearing those words.

“Kakashi, we’re going to be a family,” Rin said with a hiccup of a laugh.

She squeezed Kakashi’s hand, popping his figurative bubble with her touch. Her fingers caressed him, jittery and conveying her emotions while eagerly holding on _._ Kakashi rubbed his free hand across his bewildered bare face, only noticing as he barely managed to pull his mask back into place - hiding his reaction - that _he_ was the one trembling.

“Isn’t this great?” Rin cried.

Kakashi bit his lip. His earliest memories consisted of life _without_ the two people most important to his childhood. His _sharpest_ one - losing far too soon the only one he could remember. But then he had his team. They had _stayed_ . He had Rin, and Obito, and Minato’s _entire family,_ and he’d thought that had been enough until he formed his currently growing bond with his own ridiculously difficult trio of genin.

But this. 

_Marriage_ had been hard for Kakashi to even accept in their lives as shinobi, but he and Rin managed, fighting to make it home alive to each other mission after mission. Would he be able to do that for a child? For _his_ child? For _Rin’s_ child?

He locked eyes with Rin, seeing fear fade from her expression to be replaced with a dawning smile.

Of course he could. He would. This gave him _so much_ more reason to protect the village.

“Family,” Kakashi repeated softly, tightening his grip on Rin’s hand.

“Do you think you’re ready?”

Kakashi made a pointed glance toward the presence arriving outside his window. “I’m more concerned about whether Obito’s ready. He was never very good with those babysitting missions.”

“Are you _serious_?” Obito hollered, jumping into the window frame. “ _You’re_ the one who wouldn’t even touch the dirty diapers. Rin did all the work!”

Rin laughed. “Well, you can bet I won’t this time! Come on in, Obito.”

“Yes,” Kakashi deadpanned, frowning at his teammate intruding on their private conversation, “why don’t you?”

Obito stopped dead in his tracks, shooting Kakashi a suspicious look. “You’re not setting me up for a babysitting mission right _now,_ are you? Are there kids in here?”

Rin laughed, shaking her head as she waved Obito through the window. “So you didn’t just hear our big news?”

“Seriously?” Kakashi added. “Then what was the point of eavesdropping?”

Obito glared at Kakashi before turning to Rin. “What news?”

Rin squeezed Kakashi’s hand again. “You’re going to be an uncle!”

Obito blinked. “Uncle?”

“We’re having a baby, it seems,” Kakashi said. “ _Rin’s_ having a baby,” he quickly amended.

“No way!” Obito’s eyes went wide as he looked from Kakashi to Rin.

Rin patted her stomach and looked down. “Yes. It’s true, Obito. And we want you to be the Godfather.”

“We?”

Rin kicked Kakashi beneath the table before he could expound upon his objection, even though Obito heard enough of it in his tone. But when Kakashi met Obito’s eyes with a sigh, seeing the enthusiasm and wonder on Obito’s open book of a face changed his mind. Rin was right. She might not have had time to ask Kakashi, but she already knew he would want to include Obito. Obito was his best friend, and if anyone could love Rin as much as Kakashi did, it was him. He would shower their child with more love than he or she might know what to do with.

“Kakashi,” Rin prompted.

Kakashi raised his brows at Obito. “Will you?”

Obito raised his chin and scrubbed a finger beneath his nose. “I don’t know…”

“Please,” Kakashi said on a sigh.

“Okay. Sure.” Obito laughed. “But Naruto’s going to be so jealous!”

“Oh,” Rin pursed her lips, though no change in expression could hide her smile now, “we’ll still give him plenty of attention.”

“He’s not a baby anymore, you two,” Kakashi said, the mere utterance of the b-word still making something flutter in his stomach. “He’s a ninja now. My subordinates are past looking for that kind of attention.”

“Okay, Kakashi- _sensei._ ” Obito snickered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Really, uh.” Obito scratched the back of his neck. “Congratulations, you two. I’m sure you’ll make great parents. Or at least, Rin will.”

“Thanks,” Kakashi said, flashing Obito a tight smile. “Do you want to know how it happened?”

“Kakashi!” Rin slapped him across his chest, forcing him to open his eyes.

“Oh, my _god,_ ” Obito growled, his shoulders bunching around his ears as he stomped toward the door, “go read your filthy porn! I‘ll leave it up to Rin to throttle you for that one, you scumbag.”

“Sorry, Obito!” Rin yelled, her voice reaching out to Obito.

“Eight tomorrow, Obito,” Kakashi reminded Obito, digging his chopsticks into his cooling saury.

“Oh,” Obito breathed, leaning against the open door as he held up the mission scroll previously sitting on Kakashi’s coffee table, “this mission. I won’t be late if _you're_ on time.”

Kakashi feigned offense. “Of course. I wouldn’t leave my adorable little genin waiting.”

“Kakashi,” Rin murmured, her eyes disapproving.

Kakashi shrugged and slipped his mask to his chin. He wouldn’t let Rin’s well-intentioned cooking go to waste. As Obito left, grumbling something and shaking his head, Kakashi enjoyed a few bites of his meal. He felt Rin’s eyes on him. With her stare, the weight of her revelation fully sank in. Kakashi was going to be a father. He would no longer be all that was left of his clan. If he thought raising academy students into ninjas was difficult, this new challenge was going to be so much greater.

“So,” Kakashi said as he took another bite, saury flavors popping in his mouth, “a family, huh?”

“You’re not excited?”

Kakashi dropped his chopsticks and swallowed. He beamed at Rin. “Of course I am. You’re going to be amazing, Rin.”

“You are, too,” she said with a heartwarming smile. “You don’t have any doubts, do you?”

Kakashi rose from his chair, sliding over until he could place himself in Rin’s lap. She laughed and then grunted as she absorbed his weight and he sunk against her chest, enjoying the warm cushion.

“What are you-“

“I will always have doubts, Rin,” Kakashi murmured into the open air, letting his head fall to rest against her collarbone. “The world is too dangerous not to. But never about you. Never about our child.”

“About being a father?”

Kakashi blinked. He swallowed before glancing over his shoulder to meet her eye. “I’ll work on that.”

Rin’s arms wrapped around Kakashi, firm and soft all at once. She hummed into his hair before he felt the press of a kiss against his scalp. “You can, but I already know you won’t need to. You are, after all, a fast learner.”

“Yeah…” Kakashi side-eyed Rin, angling himself toward her. “I guess I can always copy Minato-Sensei’s techniques.”

Rin laughed as she crushed Kakashi to her chest and then abruptly gave him a shove. “Now get up. You’re making my legs go numb.”

Kakashi stood quickly. “I wouldn’t want to do that. No. I think I want to make you feel…” he met Rin’s gaze with hooded eyes, deepening his voice, “other things. Want to make a baby again?”

“Can’t. I’m already-“

“Just in case it didn’t take,” he explained nonchalantly as he offered his giggling wife a hand to help her from her chair.

“You are so-“

Frantic pounding sounded at the door. Kakashi slumped, cursing the interruption only a beat ahead of realizing who it was and then _really_ cursing the interruption. It seemed he wouldn’t have any alone time with his pregnant wife in the near future.

“My rival!” Guy cried as the door burst open, his blinding flash of bared teeth crossing the threshold inches ahead of that hideous green jumpsuit. “Congratulations! Rin! I’ve heard the springtime of your mating ritual with my eternal rival has been fruitful!”

“Guy!” Rin cried, turning pink and glancing past the open door. “Thank you, but a little more quiet about it, please? We haven’t even told-“

Kakashi growled. “Obito, that big mouth. Minato-sensei will know before we-“

Rin gasped. “Oh, no! Kushina!”

“-tell them ourselves.” Kakashi slapped a hand over his face and groaned as he followed Rin’s revelation. 

He was never going to be left alone with Rin _again._ Between the inevitable rampage of the red hot habanero, the public announcement due to be made by their Fourth Hokage, and the number-one unpredictable knucklehead likely to brag to all the genin in the village about being a big brother, he and Rin had a lot of work ahead of them in the weeks and months ahead - aside from preparing for a new addition to their family.

Rin hugged Kakashi tightly, loosing a wail of misery into his chest. Her hold was an anchor, bringing him back to earth and the comfort of their apartment, shedding away his worries. Kakashi could do this. It would all be worth it, to be happy with Rin.

To be happy as a family.


End file.
